Karie M
Videos https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=igi5-Lo-jmg 1:01 Trunk Bay, St John 1.3K views11 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XkvuMJf2epA 7:31 Nathan Milam 07-08 Highlights 3.9K views10 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bAl4G1AzE0U 2:50 The next Taylor Swift? 9.4K views9 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mXoRykqvcls 6:42 HSM 368 views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KwMdUOJBiZU 0:56 Emerson's first peep! 75 views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=94UgmKu73NQ 1:36 Emmie Chole gets her ears pierced! 1.6K views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ia7QnAl9XUk 0:29 Natural born flyer!! 297 views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ePF02QBKjPA 2:11 8-2-08 011.avi 32 views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=w4POm1j0FOE 1:10 Emmie sprints across the gym 96 views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vay0iH_3I_g 1:37 MVI 0564 49 views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7TnniBMqDEk 4:29 MVI 0750 42 views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5Ign3CMmLpU 0:23 Emmie and Sophie 40 views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=D81LmeL9Z18 1:33 Sophie head butts Emmie 52 views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QPfjppVV-Y4 0:10 M&M Minis thief! 90 views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wVryy44BVyU 0:24 Emmie's halftime show! 95 views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7wYNdn1jAmU 0:25 Emmie's halftime show part 2 25 views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dypd9au7SxA 1:17 Easter Egg Hunt 15 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ioup4MWu0N4 3:22 Easter Morning 33 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mlYhGiL3Wys 0:16 hamster dance 51 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WVHosdsgsAA 0:29 MVI 2626 37 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=23Qb1jRkKYg 0:26 MVI 2045 25 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aOGG_xxk12I 1:32 emmie gag 96 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qtJRJEtxY94 0:19 Emmie checks out the slide 22 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tEPvoIOWJmA 0:13 MVI 2693 38 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oDydkP1-EhI 0:31 Emmie dancing at the softball game 106 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8HekBY-xHYs 1:12 MVI 2834 59 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VU3Yk67AdC4 0:44 Dancing to Splish Splash! 38 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=g4PzT3tat2M 0:04 Emmie and Andy 26 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-4f25H4vkD4 0:23 Emmie at the farm 35 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_fGufUErhug 0:55 falling asleep 80 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yzKh3WYkUeA 0:11 marshmallow gun2 61 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vnheGe7coPc 0:15 marshmallow to the butt 75 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YMs0-ifLk1A 0:15 blue 39 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RO53Lna5ozQ 1:13 MVI 33531 44 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=adZQOjRvHgk 1:05 Emerson's try out video for the University of Kentucky 116 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2RV5cWzqjM8 1:24 The Zoo 34 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nm_0zYRfnjM 0:34 party rock anthem 174 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lYoYeKfsn4g 1:42 How to react when you hear the Fermi siren 124 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fGinM2AVNQg 1:19 Doggie head butt.3GP 49 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mMU54CJ_ikc 0:20 Nathans penalty at michigan 25 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EjcuTjhUo80 0:22 Oh thats hockey 47 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9FIthTmL-9I 2:20 Halloween at the country club 49 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UqgOp8GJmmg 3:02 How About 73 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5hmZQyeWOi4 1:14 Bald Eagle in our backyard... 46 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ul0F9o88mrg 0:46 Achoo! Bless you! Thank you Emerson! Welcome! 677 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6b_7THrpyWc 1:07 Our backyard 43 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1q3QkXR9Rsw 0:19 VID-20111219-00000 50 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LClvsIPdwn0 3:33 Santa talks to emmie 58 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OblB03D5Mag 0:16 i like pickles 63 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gYccuvKcnJQ 0:09 little rascals 82 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XpEyNd-8Cjk 3:22 Emmie is a wild one 54 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=V-M2RuezluY 2:52 Feel So Close 50 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VSu8LPo9iA4 1:04 Baby Robins 39 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=z8Qx4g4xXk0 0:16 wiggle wiggle 201 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Nx5FPGhiuKA 0:34 gungka's sleeping! 63 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=R8z0arLZiV8 0:26 Glowstick Party! 18 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uULaHViidQo 2:47 emmie on the mic 25 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1h5hY7vU5JE 3:19 Back in time 62 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GgjvX5FJ2Pk 3:51 Emerson tries out for the olympic team... 67 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5SC9YJYxcOg 0:11 Emerson does the wave! 69 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PtBNIFe3_Fk 0:40 7th inning stretch! 62 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uGjuNFEYA9o 0:32 lake erie 39 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1RnXMRaqRu0 0:12 call me maybe 144 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8ZvxCoCU0bo 0:34 Emersons first convertible ride 69 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=e8jpnN2ya58 0:08 Emmie has got the moves 23 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mD5V67lHg_4 0:56 Emmie and Rockin Randy 8 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ccre2-ZtM-c 4:30 Emerson gets a message from Santa 26 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=t5cPNMoo9w4 0:58 Jingle bells by Emmie 19 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=C5JBCWdxG7Q 0:54 Emerson's 3rd Birthday! 45 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fH7jr37S2FA 2:27 Emmies picture 29 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QxtWSv3NW1k 1:49 Emmie takes Gracie for a ride! 69 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=P-ioftgzOx0 2:15 Emmie and Gracie 19 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VAqynuVd7_g 1:17 Gracyn 14 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dwpXnMlAfIU 0:45 Emerson- part of your world 19 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=djfKIAIFLhk 0:58 Gracyns first day home 33 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mPaXmSSqk3w 1:37 Emmie exercises 10 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dC_DG3grvvg 1:37 Emmie ain't got time for that! 137 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=j9eobsoOJQU 0:37 Gracyn's first peep 10 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2eFktv5R4AY 2:08 Emmie continues to work on her dance moves 9 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lqtknAnCcl0 1:24 Emerson talks about going potty and snacks 93 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZSjbRlw1auw 1:25 Dance Express 75 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-ysYjwiHh3U 0:34 Cinderella according to Emerson 37 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=q4tbLnWMIrw 1:24 Snow White according to Emerson 30 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=e_J-rhcyKoA 1:50 Beauty & The Beast according to Emerson 48 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=f2GhIloRTnI 3:17 Gracyn talking 27 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AqxXMNwW_5M 2:28 Gracyn talking to gramma 21 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oqYjGaQKM0Y 0:56 Newbie! 35 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vHIJQsg4RDs 4:22 Can't hold us! 30 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cuR4XVbAnmI 1:26 Goodbye to Nonie 66 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5UrfSueaASY 1:12 beetlejuice 721 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hrdGZK0RhlY 0:07 Posing 39 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Tpb8muVLJ80 0:07 Emmie goes to hogwarts 48 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=opnZftbNbUU 0:30 Peacock 57 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ViwOCUYjKJM 2:12 Emmie with granny, pa, and aunt jean 18 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BxKrebPObzU 3:59 Emmie painting a birdhouse 32 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iQC4mSZTgU0 1:19 Gracyn gets her ears pierced. 174 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UmDSLwo1YRk 1:06 Emmie wants juice 17 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ECOdMkGknS8 5:10 Dress rehearsal 20 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wHlZJ4qAP3Y 2:27 She's no Rihanna! 15 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pggvYL2z22g 3:32 Emmie in lights 11 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fjnabVE0FmY 1:39 MVI 55751] 17 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OyJGy0sRMcY 0:42 Go Gracyn! 93 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fU1VWaIIgQ4 1:35 Get it emmie! 28 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pLELTtJQLOg 2:44 Gracyn takes on the bouncy chair 23 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8J46uAkpZvs 1:36 Gracyn goes for a walk 16 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IeOJCuVFxz8 3:39 Emerson talks to Santa 12 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8eyBVAyd2mo 0:34 Emmie's first bath 32 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Dicoqfq9mqU 0:21 Katie on Jackass 68 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8i_jVekNw4s 1:14 Emmie needs to let it go 10 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-FDr8_aqKfU 0:49 What large hands you have! 66 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=a_DGBWHhjQc 1:13 River raisin ice thaw 22 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LZZdC029ZRA 1:13 Ice age 13 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IFfESJNmo4I 4:07 Emerson as Frozen 36 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BPxk6ZuzDC4 1:12 Emerson is Anna 28 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=r_fFr4sB4Bg 2:03 Allie's adventure 17 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1rfCnbrPoMU 3:35 Let it go! 15 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dORhzyS2CQY 1:32 Gracyn- the next karate kid 19 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QuvXzE6u3ZU 0:49 Interpretive dance by Emerson 16 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=l8dsuO_R4cE 1:30 Emerson's Exercise Video 178 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rJXv_fyPyo4 4:16 You look like an Elvis fan 54 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=d4x2dtvDV68 3:59 Young and Beautiful 17 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=U0XLwWNTWX0 3:09 Your Song 8 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zBzKUsfvPu8 3:37 Yet another dance to Let it Go 22 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NhZe6bpV8jQ 3:19 I know you 15 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=anO0KCS7LPQ 2:44 No school tomorrow? It's Bieber time! 18 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kDXWwQuqZi4 2:51 Gracyn takes charge 26 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-scuB3WHfhY 3:08 "Me and Gracie together" 22 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gCz0G3tWCh4 0:49 Emmie throws the beat down 14 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Y_W-OCf3-Jw 3:47 Move over Emerson 42 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=A8paakME79U 1:34 Emerson wants me to go to college with her 22 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_sPdTG1x6MU 0:47 Acting out a scene from frozen 6K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AVGfWyZetjM 2:20 Darla and Alfalfa 934 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JIwDOir5J8Q 1:46 Handstands 101 with Emerson 12 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JFKUTdn9fhU 1:30 Christmas improv 5 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lQ6KDd3QQsY 1:53 More Christmas improv 10 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XrT-eKcZYO8 7:23 Saving Stella 12 views1 year ago Gallery Category:Karie M Category:YouTube Category:DeviantART